Princess and the pirate
by xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx
Summary: Amu and the gang are going to a Halloween party at there school. Someone from Easter is making x-egg's! Read and find out. (formally Xxamuto loversxX now Tsukiyomi Amulet)


All but yaya and kairi 16 yaya and kairi are 15 I don't own shugo chara or the songs I use =^.^=  
The princess and the pirate  
BEEEPPP! BBBBBBBEEEEPPPP! Clack!  
A girl with pink hair and honey colored eye's slapped her alarm clock off. Her name is Amu Hinamori, she got up and changed into a baby blue tank top, and black and red skirt that went to her knees. She brushed her hair and teeth then put her hair in a side ponytail, and then put her favorite red X clip in her ponytail.

- Amu's pov -  
I run down the stairs and get breakfast. Its Saturday so me and my friends are all going to the mall to get costumes, for Sundays Halloween party. after I eat I grab my bag, my black and red jacket, and my phone, " Bye Mama " I call " Ok have fun and be safe " Mama replied. And I run down the street in about 10 minutes I reach the mall. I look around and see all my friend's Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi "Hey guys, "I say "Yo Amu," "Hi Amu-Chan, " "Hello, " "Hi,"my friends say, we walk into a store to look for costumes.  
-Rima pov-  
Amu was looking around and found one or two costumes she liked, "Hey! Amu I think I found a costume you might like "I yell. "Ok "Amu said coming over to me, i holdup a long princess dress it was yellow and ended at the knees in the front, but in the back it puffed out. The bottom was covered in pale yellow bows, it came with lace gloves that ended at the elbows. And a clover hair pin.  
Amu said "wow its beautiful, "I answered "I think you should buy it "Amu nodded her head and got the dress.

-Ikuto's pov-  
I was looking around when Kukai called me over. "Yo Ikuto-san I found something you might like" he said holding up a dark blue pirate costume, it's all dark blue but the under shirt which is off-white. Black boots, a sword, a pirate hat, black gloves, brown pants and a dark blue and gold jacket. "Sweet, "I say "I know are you getting it? "He asked "yeah" is my answer.

-Time skip amu's pov-  
Me, and the girls Are at my house getting ready for the schools Halloween party. Yaya is dressed as a baby with no makeup, rima is a clown with no lipstick, nude eyes shadow a lot of blush, Nadeshiko is a Japanese dancer wearing light pink lipstick, light purple eyes shadow, and a little blush, Utau is a singer with red lipstick, gray eyes shadow, and blush, and I'm a princess with pink lipstick, blue eyes shadow, and blush. Now we are waiting for are dates. "Hey I'm going to text the boys "I say "ok" all the girls say in at the same time. From: Amu to: Ikuto. Where are you guys? About a minute later I get a text back.  
From: Ikuto. To: Amu. We'll be there in 5 ;)  
-Ikuto pov-  
I just sent amu sent text, me the boys are just finishing putting the costumes on. I'm a pirate, Kairi is sword's man, Kukai is soccer player, Tadase is a king, and Nagihiko's a street dancer. "Hey guys we better get going" they nod. Were walking to the limo we rented. I'm driving Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai are in the back.

-Amu pov-  
"Sweetie your dates are here "my Mama said "ok Mama tell them we'll be down in a sec" I say "ok sweetie" Mama said. I walk back to my room, "ok girls the boys are here" I say "ok but you go last" rima says with an evil glint in her eyes "ok" I say getting the idea. Rima goes down first, then Nadeshiko, Yaya, Utau, and finally me.

-Ikuto pov-  
Amu's mom just told us the girls will be down soon. First Rima came down and Nagihiko did a jaw drop, then Nadeshiko, Yaya, Utau. Then the most beautiful girl I've ever seen came down. Heck I jaw dropped; she looks like a story book princess.

-Amu's pov-  
I walk down the steps and when I looked up I saw Ikuto's jaw dropped I giggled. I walked over to Ikuto and took his hand "aw ok I want some pictures please" Mama said me and Ikuto got are pictures taken, then Nadeshiko and Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima, Yaya and Kairi, and lastly Kukai and Utau.

-Rima's pov-  
We were walking outside to the car. Ikuto was driving Amu in the passenger seat and everyone else in the back. Me and Nagihiko were playing I spy, Kukai and Utau were singing to calling all the monsters (don't own) and pretty badly they sounded like someone stepped on a cat. Tadase and Nadeshiko were playing tic-tac-toe, Nadeshiko was winning, and Kairi and Yaya were talking about how the party is going to be. "Ok guys were here" Amu said.

-Ikuto's pov-  
I park the car, and me and the boys escort the girls in. After an hour the D.J said "ok guys who thinks they can sing get there buts up here" Me and the boys push Amu and Rima up on the stage.

-Amu's pov-  
After the guys push us on the stage we glare at them. "Ok, so what song do you want to sing?" the D.J asks us we just smirk "so3" I answer D.J said "all rite" "this song is for all are fan boys "me and rima say at the same time.  
Bold = amu bold italic = rima arial = both  
Take a hint by victorious (don't own)  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just tryin'a be polite  
But it always seems to bite me I the-  
Ask me for my number yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my-hey!  
Take a hint! Take a hint!  
No you can't buy me I drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint! Take a hint!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was STOP  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht oh!  
Get your hands off me hips 'fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my-hey!  
Take a hint take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint take a hint  
T-take a hint take a hint  
What about "no" don't you get?  
So, go and tell your friend's  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and you'll be go-o-o-one  
One. Get your hands off my-  
Two. 'fore I'll punch you in the-  
Three. Stop your staring at my-  
HEY!  
Take a hint take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint  
Take a hint take a hiiiiint  
Woooooah  
Get your hands off my hips, fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my-hey!  
Take a hint take a hiiint!  
-take a hint, take a hint.

Me and rima curtsey and go back to are dates.

-Ikuto's pov-  
All I have to say is wow. "So boys how did we do?" Amu asked "Really good I like how you told off your fan boys." I answered. "Hey D.J we got more people who want to sing!" Rima said evilly oh no. I thought.  
The girls pushed me, nagi, kukai, and tadase up on the stage.  
"All rite what song are you guys singing?" the D.J asked.  
"d2n" I say "nice" the D.J said  
Boyfriend by big time rush (don't own)  
Ikuto= bold. Nagi= bold italic. Kukai = bold underline.  
Tadase = italic under line all = arial

Have you ever had the feeling you were drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could have said or done and every day I see you on your own and I can't believe that you're alone but I overheard your girls and this is what they  
Said lookin for, lookin for that you'r lookin for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me can't you see all I really what is to be your boyfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm comin right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your-  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Let me take a little moment to find the right words (to find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy you prefer but I know I gotta put myself or worse  
See, I think you got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that  
You'r lookin for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put you'r trust in me can't you see all I really want is to be your boyfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your-  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your Boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
If you tell me where, I'm waiting here everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear  
Looking for, looking for that your looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
All I really want to be is your.

-Amu's pov-  
Dang they are good singers. Ikuto jumped down from the stage and walked over to me. He bent down and smirked, "And did my little Strawberry like the song?" he asks. I just smiled and said" yes I did Ikuto-koi" "ok were have some live music give it up for Beck Ootori!" the D.J said and some dude (my oc ^_^) came on stage he had short black hair and bronze colored eyes, wearing a blue tee shirt black jeans and black shoes. And he started playing a guitar, a sad song really. Then black eggs with a white X on them started coming out and spinning. I looked to ikuto and nodded calling out to the others" guy's we need to chara change now!"  
We all call out  
"My own heart unlock  
(Amu) Charanairi: Amulet Spade  
(Ikuto) Charanairi: Black Lynx  
(Nagihiko) Charanairi: Beat Jumper  
(Rima) Charanairi: Clown Drop  
(Tadase) Charanairi: Platinum Royal  
(Nadeshiko) Charanairi: Yamato Maihime  
(Kukai) Charanairi: Sky Jack  
(Yaya) Charanairi: Dear Baby  
(Kairi) Charanairi: Samurai Soul  
(Utau) Charanairi: Lunatic Charm"

-Normal pov-  
The X-eggs shoot X-energy at Amu she jumps out of the way and use's colorful canvas. While the X-eggs are immobilized Ikuto used slash claw. Kairi uses his twin swords, and Yaya was using her duck's. "Amu use's open heart!" Utau yelled "negative heart lock on!" she said while making a heart with her fingers. "open heart!" Amu said and a bright pink and white light comes out of her finger heart. And it purifies half of the X-eggs, "Ikuto we need to change "Amu calls he nodes they call  
"My own heart unlock  
Charanairi: Amulet Fortune  
Charanairi: Seven Seas Treasure"  
"Amu get your lock" Ikuto calls  
"Ok" she says as she get her humpy lock and he gets his dumpy key. They put the key in the lock and a bright white light pours out. And all the X-eggs turn back to heart eggs and go back to where they belong. They undone there charanairi's, and now it's time to have so fun. "Okay it's time to crown the King and Queen of the costume contest! "  
The D.J said "Ok the king is… Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"  
Everyone cheers as Ikuto walked up on the stage where they put a crown on top of his hat. "Ok now! The queen is….. Amu Hinamori!" the D.J said  
As Amu walked up some of her fan boys fainted (-.-) she walked up and they put a crown on her head. "ok were gonna slow things down a bit King and Queen have the first dance.

-Amu pov-  
I walk down the stage with Ikuto. When we get to the center of the dance floor, the song I love you like a love song (don't own) started playing. I put my hands on Ikuto's shoulders and he put his hands on my hips. For awhile we just swayed, but when the song was over everyone chanted "Kiss kiss "looking it us. I looked at Ikuto and kissed him much to his surprise. (^.^ heheheh) then the rest of the night we danced and had fun.

-The end-  
(I love messing with them ehehe)


End file.
